Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: Serenity and Duke have been a couple for some time now, but Serenity becomes unsure of her feelings for Duke after a few run ins with a certain CEO (Non-lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters or products. I do not make money from these stories, I just write to entertain.  
  
Summary: Serenity and Duke are a couple now but Serenity is unsure if she even loves him. Her insecurities are worsened when the last person she ever suspected confesses his love to her during the Autumn Festival. But was the confession truly heartfelt or just a result of too much sake?  
  
Note: I have no clue in Hell where I got the idea for this fic, I don't even know if the inspiration will last long enough for me to complete it, but I pray it can develop into my first love fic with an actual plot.  
  
Authoress Note:  
I've always been a fan of the SetoXSerenity pairing. But I've heard a large number of people argue that Seto is far older than Serenity, and the girl is more along Mokuba's age(Personally I see Mokuba with the cute and wacky blonde, Rebecca). But no one seems to take into consideration the fact that this anime is originated in Japan, where it is quite common for older men to marry younger women, and it is not frowned upon. Plus, Duke and Tristan are only a year younger than Seto, yet they both want Serenity, only Joey seems to get annoyed by that, which is understanable seeing as he is Serenity's brother and guardian. Now, you're more than entitled to your opinion, I just felt like stating and defending mine. Heh heh, enjoy the story my beloved readers!(And just because I can, here are the other pairings I personally like: Yugi/YamiXTea, JoeyXMai, BakuraXMalik. No, I am not one of those Yaoi-haters, I'm actually a fan of it.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Shooting Stars, Imposter Soldiers and Water Balloons  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The perfectly smooth silver orb of the full moon shed a soft pale light on Domino Park. The park acquired an eerie silence after the departure of playing children, protective mothers, thrillseeking skateboarders and roller-bladers. The red, orange and brown leaves of the trees covered the soft grass in inky black shadows. Two lone figures dared to tread the snaking white paths that wound their way through the very heart of the blackened Domino Park.  
  
The couple was enjoying the romantic silence, watching the bright stars shine above. One star broke free of its stationary dance spot, racing across the sky with a cerulean snowy tail streaming elegantly behind it.  
  
"Oh, Duke, look at the shooting star!" Serenity Wheeler whispered, bright eyes following the swift star as she gripped Duke's hand tighter.  
  
Duke Devlin smiled one of his girl-winning smiles, keeping his emerald eyes focused soley on Serenity's smooth, serene face, "Make a wish."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, praying to the Heavens, {Please let me find my one and only someone.} She squeezed Duke's hand tighter in sudden fear and anxiety, {Even if it isn't Duke...}  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba also watched the shooting star as it completed its trek across the night sky, but he made no wish, not yet. He sat in a window seat, eyes focused on the outside world hazed over by the glass. A few feet away, tucked warmly in his bed, slept Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's cherished younger brother. The boy was finally sleeping soundly after hours of fever-induced nightmares.  
  
Seto had found Mokuba sick in bed with a fever of one hundred and two. All day and night Seto had sat by his little brother's side. He constantly put fresh cool water on the small washcloth placed over Mokuba's forehead. Everytime Mokuba awoke, often calling out for his brother, Seto was there, comforting and quieting the frightened boy.  
  
Seto shifted his cold gaze to Mokuba, his normally icy eyes softening into pools of deep blue. With uncharacteristic delicacy, Seto brushed locks of raven colored hair from Mokuba's sleeping face and replaced the drying cloth with a cooler one.  
  
Mokuba's violet-gray eyes fluttered open. He blinked sleepily up at his brother, "Seto?"  
  
Seto smiled down at the boy, "Go back to sleep, kid. You need your rest." He patted Mokuba gently on the head.  
  
Mokuba smiled weakly, "Okay, big brother." He closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep, feeling completely secure under his brother's valiant vigil.  
  
Seto relaxed into a large armchair, his eyes not at all sleepy as he remained awake to watch over his brother. His brother, he was the only person in the world that mattered to Seto, there was no cute female classmate Seto showed kindness to, there were no loyal friends Seto shared his secrets with, Mokuba was the one and only person that knew the true Seto Kaiba--a young teen with no real childhood, a boy incapable of showing love and affection to anyone, a man afraid of being hurt when he bares his inner most feelings. That was the real Seto Kaiba, a child trapped in a man's body, unable to care because no one had taken the time to show him how; he only knew hatred for the cold world outside, because that is all it showed him. He had never seen the softer, gentler side of life, where someone other than his young brother cared about him and was willing to teach him what living truly was. There had to be just one person out there willing to do just that, teach him.  
  
And that night, as another shooting star galloped across the midnight sky and Mokuba lay sleeping quietly in his bed, Seto Kaiba wished for that one person.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Attention, class," the teacher said, waiting all too patiently for the class to quiet. "Mr. Wheeler, please stop giving Mr. Taylor the choker hold. I want him to be conscious for this announcement."  
  
Joey smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Ms. Mitsuhiko." He released Tristan, patting him playfully on the back. Both boys returned to their seats, awaiting Ms. Mitsuhiko's announcement.  
  
Ms. Mitsuhiko smiled, "As you all know, autumn has begun. And to celebrate the new season, our school will be setting up booths at the Autumn Festival in Domino Park this year." She raised a hand to stop the eruption of cheers before they started, "I know this is the first year we will have a festival off school grounds, and therefore, chaperons will not be present. We are trusting you all to behave yourselves. Seeing as the city is hosting this event, there will be more than just students at the festival, so please, for the sake of everyone, do not start up any trouble." She fixed her keen brown eyes on Joey and Tristan, "That goes mainly for you two."  
  
Joey laughed nervously, scratching his hair, "Aww, c'mon, Teach. We won't do anything." Several students snickered or giggled.  
  
Ms. Mitsuhiko chuckled, "I know that, because Mr. Motou and Ms. Gardener will keep an eye on you," she looked atYugi and Tea, "won't they?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Of course."  
  
The teacher smiled again, "Okay. You have the rest of this class session to decide on what our booth will be selling."  
  
The class, as she suspected, burst into enthusiastic cheers, students rushing around to sit beside their friends. Naturally, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan had formed their own little circle of desks and were already deep in coversation when Ms. Mitsuhiko interrupted with a quiet cough.  
  
"Yugi, I don't suppose you know why Seto Kaiba has not been in class for the past two days?" she looked slightly worried, Seto never missed classes and he wasn't one of those trouble-makers who delighted in skipping class.  
  
Yugi frowned in concentration, "No, I don't. I haven't seen him in a while." He shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, Ms. Mitsuhiko."  
  
"It's all right," the teacher said, "Would you mind doing me a favor, though?"  
  
"Not at all." Yugi replied with a grin. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Ms. Mitsuhiko smiled, gratitude shining in her eyes, "Could you take Seto's homework to his home? He's missed quite a bit of work, plus you can inform him about the Autumn Festival."  
  
Yugi glanced at his friends for a second before looking back at the anxious teacher, "Sure, glad to help."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Aww man, Yug, why did we get stuck with deliverin' dis work to Kaiba?" Joey complained for the hundredth time that afternoon as he and Yugi, accompanied by Serenity, walked along the sidewalk in what they hoped was the right direction to Kaiba's home.  
  
Yugi laughed at the blonde's dismay, answering with the same statement as the last ninety-nine times, "You didn't have to come along. It was your choice."  
  
"But someone's gotta make sure Kaiba don't get outta line and starts insultin' ya." Joey retorted, grinning at the idea of being able to face off against Kaiba.  
  
Yugi rolled his violet eyes, "Joey, it is his house, he has every right to get out of line. And I highly doubt he's going to insult me because I brought him his homework like Ms. Mitsuhiko asked." The spiky haired boy grinned victoriously when Joey made no reply.  
  
Serenity, content just to listen to Yugi and her brother's conversation without giving input, occupied her time with trying to locate the general area of Kaiba's home on a small map of Domino City. Looking up, she spotted a street name she had just read on the map and that matched a name scribbled on the directions from Ms. Mitsuhiko. The neighbor they were in was rather ritsy, enormous houses sprawled on perfect lawns everywhere they looked.  
  
"Hey, guys," Serenity interrupted Yugi and Joey's friendly argument, "I think it's down this street." She pointed in the direction the map and directions indicated they take.  
  
Joey saluted Serenity smartly, "What eva ya say, Navigator!" He turned sharply on one heel, marching like a soldier, carrying an invisible rifle at his side.  
  
Serenity brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles. Yugi didn't even try to muffle his laughter as Joey made perfect right angle turns, his trail an exact square.  
  
Joey tried valiantly to keep a straight face as he continued his march, but the laughter proved too much for him, he brought a hand to his forehead in a crooked salute, "Sir, permission to stop marching."  
  
Yugi, wiping a tear from his eye, cleared his throat and faced the blonde imposter soldier, "Permission granted, Private Wheeler."  
  
"Sir, yes, sir, General Motor, err Motou!" Joey said, relaxing his posture so he was no longer ridgid as a board.  
  
Yugi gave Joey a mock glare, "Hey, did you just make fun of my name?"  
  
Joey looked to the Heavens in an attempt to appear innocent, "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Serenity took the moment to peer down at the map and directions again, "All right, if you two are done, I've figured out where we have to go."  
  
Joey slung an arm over his sister's shoulder, speaking in a low tone, "But, sis, we already figured out where we're goin'. We just need da directions."  
  
Serenity ducked out from underneath Joey's arm, causing the blonde to lose his balance, "Well, in that case, I have figured out the directions." She smiled sweetly as Joey regained his composure. "It's this way!" She pointed down the street they stood on and resumed walking.  
  
Yugi and Joey saluted Serenity's back, "Yes, sir, Navigator, sir!" Both boys suddenly realized Serenity wasn't bothering to wait for them. With a startled cry, they raced after the young girl, easily catching up to her steady pace.  
  
A few turns and minor detours later, the trio arrived at a large white concrete wall with a towering iron rod gate set into it.  
  
Serenity peered up the small name plaque hanging on the wall, "It says 'Kaiba', so this must be the place." She pointed to the metal gate, "It's open. Let's go in." Without waiting for either of the boys, she pushed the heavy iron ajar, stopping to stare in awe at the palace sized mansion a ways down the driveway.  
  
"Geez! I knew Kaiba was rich, but not THAT rich!" Joey exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. The mansion had to be ten times the size of any of the other homes surrounding it.  
  
Yugi, having suspected Kaiba would live in a place that size, laughed, "Staring at it isn't going to make it come to us like a dog. We have to walk up there." He pointed down the long winding driveway that seemed to stretch for miles under their feet.  
  
Joey scratched his hair in frustration, "Aww man, I don't wanna walk dat far!" He glanced around and began to take the most direct route to the mansion, right across Kaiba's perfectly mowed green lawn.  
  
Serenity gasped at her brother's audacity, "Joey! You can't do that!"  
  
Joey stopped, turning to face his two motionless friends, "Do ya want to follow dat snake of a driveway or take da easy way?" He searched the ground for a moment, "I don't see a sign dat says we can't walk on da grass."  
  
Serenity glanced at her surroundings, makig sure no one was watching, before she hurried to catch up with Joey, "Okay, if we get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you, Joey."  
  
The blonde shrugged, "Fine." He continued his trek across the large span of grass.  
  
Yugi, wanting to remain the polite boy that we was, chose to take the pathway rather than the lawn. He was forced to jog at a hasty pace just to remain level with the calmly strolling Wheeler siblings.  
  
By the time the trio reached the large, dark, double oak doors, Yugi was completely out of breath, almost doubled over with exhaustion.  
  
"Now...I...know...why Kaiba...is so...in...shape!" Yugi gasped between breaths, wiping sweat from his brow. {How does Kaiba do this everyday!?}  
  
Joey patted Yugi's back, "Shoulda tooken da easy road, Yug."  
  
Yugi frowned slightly, "Just...knock..." He gestured weakly to the front doors.  
  
Joey surveyed the door for a moment, eyes falling on the two silver Blue Eyes White Dragon door-knockers rearing their majestic heads from just above the center of the both doors. The blonde grasped one of the silver rings hanging beneath the metallic dragon, knocking three times.  
  
"Come in! It's open!" A voice that could only be Mokuba's called from inside.  
  
Another voice, most definitely belonging to Seto, could also be heard. "Mokuba, how do you know it's not a masked murderer?"  
  
As Joey hesitantly opened the door, Mokuba giggled, "A masked murderer? Since when do they knock?"  
  
The two brothers were in the entrance hall, Seto holding Mokuba upside down by his waist, the younger one trying to escape his brother's grasp. Both were laughing, completely drenched from head to toe, remnants of colorful water balloons on their clothes and in their hair.  
  
Joey was staring open mouthed at Kaiba laughing and playing, dumbfounded at the fact that Kaiba COULD actually laugh, let alone play around. Serenity had a hand over her mouth, muffling her giggles.  
  
Yugi--having gained his breath--tilted his head to one side, watching the pair, "Uhh, hey, Kaiba."  
  
Seto looked up with mild surprise, setting Mokuba to his feet. He no longer was the carefree, cheerful teenage boy he had been but a moment ago, but the cold, heartless CEO. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the three visitors. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yugi blinked, slightly startled at Seto's sudden mood change. "Well, Ms. Mitsuhiko asked us to bring by the homework you missed the last two days." He held up the paperclipped packet of work. "Why weren't you in school?"  
  
Mokuba grinned up at his brother before looking back at Yugi with his bright violet-gray eyes, "Because I was sick, so Seto stayed with me 'til I got better. Right, big brother?" He peered up at Seto.  
  
Mokuba's question brought Seto out of his thoughts, he had been focusing all his attention on Serenity, who had knelt beside Mokuba to take out the pieces of water balloon from his raven locks. Blinking to clear his thoughts, Seto looked at Mokuba, "Yea, right." He absently ruffled the boy's hair, withdrawing his hand quickly as his fingers brushed Serenity's soft, delicate ones.  
  
Serenity pulled her hand away from Mokuba's head, trying to hide the blush that had appeared on her face by tilting her head down. Unbeknownst to her, Seto was doing the same.  
  
Joey had seen the scene, but he immediately told himself it was nothing; absolutely nothing. Just a minor slip-up by Kaiba.  
  
But Mokuba, he knew his brother all to well. Seto didn't blush around girls; he was always plagued by pretty girls determined to become his girlfriend to improve their social status and he just turned them down without a second glance. If Seto had become flustered by a simple brush of fingers with such a quiet girl, there was definitely a chance for more than a small friendship. The raven haired boy smirked, quickly dubbing himself Seto's new matchmaker.  
  
Yugi, being the adorable naive boy that he is, was completely oblivious to the pair's awkward moment. He just continued talking as if nothing had happened, "So, Kaiba. That's why we're here. Ms. Mitushiko wanted me to give you all the work you missed," he held out the packet for Seto to take, "And to let you know that our school is setting up booths for the Autumn Festival."  
  
Mokuba's eyes suddenly lit up, "The Autumn Festival? Awesome! We go every year, right, Seto?" He tugged Seto's sleeve, again bringing the teen out of his thoughts. "Does that mean I can get a new kimono?"  
  
Seto gave Mokuba one of his rare smiles, "Yea, you can get a new one."  
  
The young boy hopped up and down joyfully, "Hooray!"  
  
Serenity smiled at the small boy, "What are you going to have on it? Mine always has lilies, my favorite flower."  
  
Mokuba stopped bouncing to think over the question with an air of seriousness, "Hmm, I think I'm going to have dragons like Seto's always does."  
  
Seto, flipping through the work packet with a bored look in his eyes, smirked at Mokuba's response. Without bothering to say anything more to his guests, Seto left the entrance hall, closing the door behind him as he entered his office.  
  
Mokuba glanced at the door to Seto's office with a slightly annoyed frown, "I guess Seto's done talking. I'd like to talk more, but I should change out of these clothes before I get sick again." He grinned apologetically. "Next time, I won't challenge Seto to a water balloon war if I know people are coming over."  
  
Joey, nodding in comprehension, ruffled the boy's damp locks, "All right. We should be goin' anyways. See ya, kid." He waved as he walked out the front door.  
  
"Bye, Mokuba!" Yugi called as he followed his blonde friend.  
  
"See you at the festival, Mokuba, hopefully sooner." Serenity said with a soft smile, waving as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Mokuba grinned mischievously to himself, "If everything goes as I plan, sooner than later." He snickered, plans to get his brother with the kind and cute Serenity developing in his not-so-innocent mind.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Seto, having locked himself in his office and after changing out of his soaked clothing, flipped through the packet. Although there was a great deal of pages, it would take very little time for him to complete it. Well, under normal circumstances, he would have been able to complete it quickly, if his thoughts weren't focused entirely on Serenity.  
  
{Dammit, why now? The last thing I need is another girl fawning over me, it took me months to get those others to leave me alone!} He sighed, rubbing his temple with two fingers in an attempt to ease the inevitable headache. {Why the Hell did I get so damn flustered when I accidently touched her hand? I don't like her...do I? No! Girls are nothing but a waste of my time, all they want is my money and status! They're scavengers! They're vultures! And...even if I did, though I don't, I have no time for her. I'm making a mountain out of a mole hole...} He ground his teeth in frustration, his headache quickly developing into a migraine, {And why, of all people, did it have to be Wheeler's sister!?} Laying his head on his arms, Seto exhaled deeply, {Ah, Hell. This is just great...}  
  
And thus, the work packet went unfinished, completely forgotten by the frustrated, baffled--and love-sick--CEO.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Serenity sat at the small white desk in her room, her journal open before. A pink pen held tightly in her hand, hovered just above the paper.  
  
She sighed both in frustration and wistfully, {So, what do I write? 'Dear diary, today Seto Kaiba touched by hand and it made my heart skip a beat'? No! I can't put that. I have no feelings for him, the only reason my heart skipped was because it startled me. That's all.} Her mental tone wasn't nearly convincing enough, it probably couldn't have fooled the most ignorant person in the world. {But I love Duke, and he loves me. I can't be faithless. Though I'm not saying I am faithless, I don't like Kaiba. He's cruel, cold, uncaring and just a bully.} She closed her eyes, trying to erase all thoughts of the chocolate haired teen, {He can't be so bad, I did see him smile at Mokuba. No one who can smile like that is totally heartless.} She dropped the pen, covering her face with her hands in frustration, {This is so frustrating! Why am I even thinking about Kaiba? Duke is the only one I care about, it's not like Kaiba's even that close of a friend. Oh no! What if Duke finds out? He'll be so hurt, I can't do that to poor Duke. Do what, I have no feelings whatsoever for Kaiba.} The tiny, ever reasonable voice inside her head suddenly spoke up, {Then why do you keep thinking about him?}  
  
Giving up after her pointless, unconvincing mental argument, Serenity closed her journal without entering anything for the day. She threw herself down on her pale pink bed, hugging a stuffed rabbit to her chest as she drifted off to sleep, mind still whirling with confused thoughts.  
  
=========================  
  
KT: What did you think? I've never been great at angst or romance, this is my first. Please review and tell me what needs improvement. A note on Mokuba's "plans". I always thought of the kid as being sweet and innocent, but when it comes to girls and his brother, I just see him as trying to meddle with Seto's love life (seeing as Seto doesn't really have one despite his great looks.) So, Mokuba, can we say 'manipulative'?  
  
Mokuba: Manipulative.  
  
KT: Hooray! It's time to do some major meddling!  
  
Mokuba: Yay! Seto isn't gonna know what hit him!  
  
KT: Hehe, this is gonna be great, my black haired muse.  
  
Mokuba: Yup. So please review, nice readers! 


	2. Chapter 2

Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I never will because I definitely do not have that kind of money. If someone were to sue my for everything I had, they would get two broken pens, a chewed up pencil, thirteen pennies, a notebook of sketches and a stuffed dolphin named 'Bernie'.

Authoress Ranting: I'm actually proud of this fic, I have a million and a half ideas for it already. I can't wait to write the Festival Chapter. I'm especially happy with how long the last chapter was, definitely one of my longest (It actually ties with Fry Hard, both are 23.3 KB.) I really hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.

Notes:

"Speech"

{Thoughts}

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: RPGs, DDR and Puppy Love

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi looked up as the door to the Kame Game Shop opened. With a grin, he waved at his visitor. "Hey, Mokuba!"

Mokuba returned the smile, "Hi, Yugi." He entered the small, cool shop; violet-gray eyes scanning the multiple displays.

Yugi tossed the towel he had been using to clean a card case behind the counter, turning to face Mokuba. "What brings you way out here?" He inquired of the young boy, slightly surprised the kid wasn't accompanied by his protective older brother.

Mokuba clasped his hands behind his head, still giving the game displays his full attention. "I was just looking for a new game, I beat all my other ones and it's gonna be a while until Seto finishes the new virtual reality one." He grinned at the idea of his brother's new game, "It's gonna be awesome. Seto said it's got a mix of every possible game genre you can think of!"

Yugi, memories of Kaiba's last virtual reality game still fresh in his mind, grimaced slightly, "Sounds cool."

"You bet it is!" Mokuba replied, suddenly frowning, "But I told Seto that if he models another princess after me he's gonna regret it."

Yugi laughed, "But the last one was great."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw a copy of yourself in a dress." Mokuba said, snickering at the thought.

Shaking his head, Yugi tried to abolish the mental image of himself in a billowy white princess dress, complete with diamond tiara. "I feel your pain, Mokuba." He clapped his hands together, "Now, what kind of game are you looking for?"

Mokuba scratched his ebony hair as he thought over the question. "Uhh, what kinds do you have?" He asked, eyeing the many games that reminded him so much of Seto's game room at home.

Yugi chuckled, also looking at the huge array of games, "Just about every kind. I guess I should ask first if you want a video game or board game."

The raven-haired boy grinned, "Video games, of course." He snapped his fingers, "I know what I want! Do you have any good RPGs?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course. What kind of game shop doesn't have RPGs, the greatest gaming genre ever made?" He gestured for Mokuba to follow him, leading the boy to a large glass display case. Yugi pointed to the middle shelf inside the case, "These are some of the best RPGs, I've played them all."

Mokuba knelt down to get a better view of the shelf. Just as he did so, the door to the shop opened. Looking up, Mokuba grinned, {I timed this perfectly!}

Entering the shop was Joey Wheeler, Serenity right behind him. "Hey, Yug!" Joey said as he high fived his short friend.

"Hi, Joey! Hi, Serenity!" Yugi greeted, completely forgetting about Mokuba for a moment.

Serenity wasn't so oblivious, she noticed Mokuba quickly. Kneeling down beside the boy, she whispered in his ear, "Hi, Mokuba. What're you doing?"

Mokuba smiled a greeting to the kind girl, keeping his voice as low as hers, "Hi. I'm trying to decide on a game to get. Any suggestions?" He grinned to himself as Serenity took a moment to answer.

"I would say," Serenity said, focusing her gaze on the display case, "this one. It's really fun even though it looks a bit unoriginal." She pointed to a gamebox with a cute little princess hiding behind a powerful, handsome young knight armed with a glistening silver sword; the knight was using the sword to block a stream of fire from a great, bat-winged green dragon. Beside the knight stood a mage clad in white and gold robes, using a staff and adorable little white dragon-creature to fend off various colorful monsters. One the other side of the knight was a girl with cat ears, tail and claws, her fangs sunken into the wing of a bat-monster.

Mokuba focused his attention on the box, "It looks fun. Have you played it?" He turned his intent gaze on the girl.

Serenity nodded, "Yea. It is fun. You start out as the knight, and you meet up with the priest-mage who can summon all kinds of powerful dragons. Then you meet the cat-girl, who is exiled from a tribe, she's really a strong fighter too. And once you rescue the princess you have to fight this evil black knight who uses monstrous, corrupted dragons as his minions. Once you beat him, all the dragons return to their former, nicer, selves." She laughed, giving a thumbs up, "I loved it, even if it doesn't have an original story line. I give it two thumbs up."

"All right. If you liked it, I bet I will," Mokuba said, climbing to his feet, "Hey, Yugi. I found the game I want."

Joey blinked in surprise, "Whoa, where did you come from, kid?" He scratched his hair in embarrassment, "I didn't see ya when we came in."

Mokuba laughed, "I've been here the whole time. Your sister helped me pick out a new game." He smiled at Serenity as she stood up beside him.

Yugi smiled at the pair, "Okay, Mokuba, what game did you choose?" He moved to stand beside Mokuba and peer into display case.

"This one, Serenity recommended it." Mokuba pointed to the game as Yugi went behind the case to take it out.

Examining the box, Yugi grinned, "I've played this one. It's really great, especially if you're a fan of dragons." He handed the box to Mokuba, "Enjoy."

Mokuba took the box, "How much is it?" He reached into his pocket to take out the money he had gotten from Seto.

Yugi waved his hands. "Think of it as a gift. A late or early birthday present." He said, smiling.

"Really? Whoa," Mokuba blinked, looking down at the box, "thanks, Yugi!"

"No problem." Yugi said as he stepped out from behind the counter. "See you later, Mokuba." He immediately returned to his conversation with Joey, Serenity joining in.

Mokuba purposely remained in the game shop, pretending to be interested in a case of Duel Monsters cards when in reality he was listening in on the trio's conversation. The young eavesdropper waited patiently for the group to talk about where they would meet up tomorrow. Once they had decided, Mokuba smiled to himself and slipped out the door, completely unnoticed.

Outside the game shop, Mokuba gave himself a mental pat on the back. {Seto isn't gonna know what hit him. Even if it takes all my energy and spying ability, I'll get Seto to run into Serenity as much as possible in as short a time as possible.} He laughed quietly, {This is better than any game I could buy.} With another snicker, the young matchmaker hurried home, eager to play and win his two new games.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time, Mokuba," Seto stated for what had to be the one-hundredth time, "I have work to do, I don't have time to go to the Domino Arcade." He took his eyes off the laptop screen, focusing their fierce sapphire blue on his younger brother. "Plus, we have just about every one of those games in the game room downstairs."

Mokuba, his expression downtrodden, sighed, "I just thought it would be fun to get out and play some games and stuff." He sniffed, wiping fake tears from his eyes, "Sorry to bug you, big brother." He turned to go, hiding the victorious grin on his face as Seto sighed.

"All right, all right. We'll go to the arcade," Seto said, well aware that he had just lost another match against his devious little brother, "just don't act so sad, I hate it."

Mokuba cheered with joy, "Thank you, Seto!" He grabbed Seto's hand, pulling the tall teen out of his chair with surprising strength. "Come on, let's go!" He immediately raced out of the office, hopping with surpressed anticipation as he waited by the front doors.

"Okay, slow down," Seto called as he pulled on a black trench coat, "and make sure you put on your coat, Mokuba, it's cold outside." As he exited from his office, he caught the exasperated look from Mokuba as the boy pulled on a dark blue jacket. "And don't give me that look, you caught a cold last time, remember?"

Mokuba sighed, rolling his eyes as Seto continued his usual lecture, "Sorry, mother, I won't do it again." He grinned, "Can we go now?"

Seto stopped as he tried to looked as if he were contemplating the question. "I don't know. Did you eat all your vegetables? Did you clean your room? And what about your homework, is it finished?" He placed his hands on his hips, fixing Mokuba with a stern look, "What kind of mother would let their kid go to an arcade without his chores finished?"

Mokuba giggled at Seto's superb acting, "A really good one. And she would also let me have a ride on the motorcycle."

Seto narrowed his eyes for a moment, "I don't know, sounds dangerous and unmotherly," he smiled crookedly, ruffling Mokuba's hair, "but let's do it anyway."

"Yea!" Mokuba cheered with unrepressed glee as he raced out the door and headed straight for the garage, "We're taking the motorcycle, we're taking the motorcycle!"

Seto laughed as Mokuba waited impatiently beside the sleek metallic blue motorcycle. "Put a helmet on, Mokuba."

The young boy happily obliged as he climbed onto the bike behind his older brother, "You too, Seto!"

"I am, mother." Seto retorted, frowning as he was unable to ruffle Mokuba's hair through the black helmet barrier.

Mokuba made no response, but Seto knew all too well that the boy was sticking his tongue out at him. Seto turned the ignition key, smirking as the engine roared to life. "Hang on, Mokuba." Seto called over the engine's loud growl. Once he felt Mokuba clasp his hands onto the black trench coat, Seto allowed the bike to race down the winding path and out the open ebony gate.

The glistening bike zipped between traffic like a silver-blue mouse through a maze. But Seto didn't like thinking of his motorcycle as a mouse in a maze; he chose to associate it with a dragon dodging enemies in the sky.

In a matter of moments, the siblings had arrived at the Domino Arcade. Mokuba hopped off the bike as Seto pulled the key from the ignition, sending the speedy dragon into a deep slumber.

"Come on, come on!" Mokuba said as he tugged Seto's sleeve. He was eager to get inside and find Serenity so he could continue his matchmaking work. "Hurry up, Seto!"

Seto picked Mokuba up around his waist, "Calm down, the arcade isn't going to run away." He laughed as he entered the large unusually quiet arcade, Mokuba fighting to escape his grasp all the while. "There aren't very many people here today," Seto remarked as he set Mokuba back on the ground.

Mokuba immediately started looking around for signs of Yugi and his friends, but there wasn't a single maroon spiked hair do anywhere. Sighing in frustration, Mokuba snatched Seto's wallet and hurried to the token machine. Before Seto had a chance to protest the thievery, Mokuba had two small bags filled with golden game tokens.

"Let's play some games, Seto!" Mokuba said as he tossed the half empty wallet and a bag of tokens back at his amused brother.

Seto smirked at Mokuba, "You go play, I'm just going to wander for now." With a wave, he headed for the DDR stage, leaving Mokuba to entertain himself.

As he approached the stage, Seto noted two teenage girls, one with dyed silver hair, the other with bright orange, struggling to keep up with the large arrows on the game's screen. With a smirk, Seto watched the girls as they were defeated magnificently by the ridiculously easy level.

Seto scoffed, "Amateurs." As the two girls hopped off the stage, both giggling hysterically, Seto glanced around to confirm that the arcade had very few people in it. Muttering to himself about making unnecessary scenes in arcades for his own amusement, Seto climbed onto the stage, inserting two golden tokens and picking his level--expert. But before he could choose a song, the game switched to two-player mode. Glancing to the once unoccupied dance pad, Seto got quite a shock.

Standing there on the second pad, waiting patiently for Seto to pick the music, was Serenity Wheeler. She was smiling at him as he stared at her. He forced himself to ignore the encouraging cheers to her from Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke.

After a moment of surprised silence, Seto shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Pick the song." He told Serenity without looking at her. He crossed his arms over his chest in his usual haughty stance.

Serenity simply smiled. "No, you started this game, I just joined in without asking. You should pick the song." She imitated his stance.

Rolling his eyes, Seto pressed a button so the song would be randomly chosen. "There. Solves that problem."

Serenity nodded as she watched the screen, "Sure does."

"Go, big brother!" Mokuba cheered from behind Seto; the boy had a peculiar, all-knowing grin on his face that unsettled Seto.

Seto shook his head, telling himself that Mokuba's grin was just a grin and nothing more. As the music started and the swift arrows darted up the screen, Seto blocked out everything except the game. This is what Mokuba liked to call Seto's 'Gamer Trance'.

Serenity was doing the exact same, ignoring everything but the beat and arrows. Unbeknownst to the pair, they were keeping up with each other perfectly, both moving with the exact same steps and turns.

Joey, surprised Kaiba was capable of playing DDR, bent over to Mokuba, "I didn't know yer brother could play dis game."

Mokuba stared at the blonde in shock, "Of course! DDR is a game, and Seto's a master of every game he plays." He shifted his gaze to watch Seto for a moment before turning back to Joey, "Other than Duel Monsters, this is probably the game Seto is best at." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, resembling his elder brother. "Serenity's not bad either."

Joey laughed, "Yea, dis is her favorite game. I never knew anyone who could keep up wid her 'til now." Both boys looked up at their siblings as the song continued.

The song resumed playing for another few minutes, pushing the pair to their limits. It finally came to a close, ending with a single long note.

Serenity had her hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath, "That was...a long...song."

Mokuba glanced at his watch, calling up to the pair, "It was six minutes long."

Seto, wiping his brow, glared at the machine, "You purposely chose the longest song, spawn of evil. I should have you unplugged." He gave the machine one of his infamous sneers.

Mokuba clapped a hand to his face, muttering, "Big brother, stop threatening the game, it wasn't trying to kill you."

Seto was brought out of his high-and-mighty act by the sound of giggling. He looked in the direction of the sound and discovered Serenity, still trying to regain her breath, laughing with tears running down her face.

Arching an eyebrow, Seto addressed the girl, "What's so funny?"

Serenity straightened, wiping the tears from her face, "You. I didn't know anyone else insulted this game but me." She giggled again, "Sorry, I just found it really amusing."

Seto blinked, unsure how to respond to that.

With a wave, Serenity hopped off the stage, "That was fun. Thanks." She gave him a warm smile filled with gratitude.

Seto tried to reply but suddenly his voice refused to work. He also knew at that moment he was blushing. {Dammit! What the Hell kind of spell is she using on me!?}

His reasonable side replied in its usual tone, {Spell? You don't believe in magic. It's love, you fool!} He shook his head, praying that his blush would be seen as a result of his six minute workout moments ago.

Mokuba, of course, noticed, but he said nothing. He was too occupied thinking up a new strategy.

Before Seto could become more flustered or annoyed with himself, Serenity did the one thing that completely unsettled him. She wrapped her arms around Duke Devlin, the teen kissing her cheek. The couple entered the small photobooth as the rest of their friends separated to play their favorite games.

Seto looked down at the ground, attempting to erase the sight from his mind's eye. Again his reasonable side chose to be a pest, {And this is what we call an infatuation, or puppy love.}

Narrowing his eyes, Seto glared at the platform he stood on, {Puppy love!? I am no dog, like that idiotic Wheeler! Puppy love is for fools, hopeless romantics, morons.} He clenched his fists as he stepped off the stage, {So that would make me a fool, hopeless romantic and a moron. Great, my status as a heartless, antisocial CEO is going down the drain, all because of a pair of bright eyes from the mutt's sister.}

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba felt the cold stab of jealousy, and he did not like it.

"Let's go, Mokuba." Seto said to his little brother in a low voice, startling the boy out of his thoughts.

"But, we just got here." Mokuba began to protest before stopping. Seto had an odd look in his eyes, Mokuba had never seen his brother look so downtrodden. Mentally kicking himself for causing discomfort for his brother, Mokuba nodded, "All right, big brother. I'm kind of tired anyway."

On the way home, Seto only paid half attention to the road, in turn scaring poor Mokuba out of his wits. By the time they were home, Mokuba had become incredibly anxious for his brother's well being and Seto had buried himself in self-misery.

Mokuba, without a word to the ever silent Seto, hurried to his room. He began to dig in his closet for something of the utmost importance.

Seto had entered the living room, seeking the minor comfort of the large cushiony couch. He used the remote control to flip through channels, eyes not even focused on the large television screen. He didn't hear Mokuba until the young boy climbed over the side of the couch and landed beside him.

"Mokuba," Seto looked at his little brother, "what are you doing?"

Mokuba smiled, holding up a book, "Look what I found."

Seto sat up, eyes focused on the familiar book, "Mokuba, where did you find that?" He recognized the book, his mother used to sit with him every night and they would look through it. It was a scrapbook filled with pictures of Seto, Mokuba and their parents.

Mokuba climbed into Seto's lap so both could see the book as he opened it. "It was in my room, Seto. It's been a long time since we've looked through this, huh?"

Seto nodded, eyes focused on a photo of his four-year-old self sitting in his father's lap, "Years." He turned the stiff, yellowing page slowly, calling back memories of each photo.

There he was, he had just turned five and his birthday present had been a small brown and black puppy. There were plenty of pictures with Seto, Mokuba and that dog. Seto recalled naming the dog "Kisu". She was loyal, playful and extremely protective. Seto had adored that dog until the day she bit a man, mistaking him as a threat to the brothers. Naturally, Seto's father was forced to get rid of Kisu, and Seto, in the end, hated the dog for being idiotic enough to bite someone and thus forcing her to leave.

Seto realized Mokuba had been talking while he was busying thinking of his past. "I'm sorry, Mokuba, what did you say?"

Mokuba laughed, "I said, do you remember this cat?" He pointed to the picture of a gray and white aged cat nestled in three-year-old Mokuba's arms.

Seto examined the photo, "Yea. That's Kei, she was a Christmas present when I was four." He laughed, "That cat was a psychotic thing. She always clawed up the curtains, chased imaginary enemies, and basically drove Mom nuts." He smiled as he looked at more of the photos, his previous bad mood dissipating with each new picture.

The brothers spent nearly three hours looking at the scrapbook and laughing about the fond memories. Seto finally stopped after Mokuba had fallen asleep. His gaze softened as he looked down at the boy curled up like a cat in his lap.

Being careful not to disturb Mokuba, Seto gently lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him up the long flight of stairs and into his room. Seto, without the aid of a light, was able to navigate his way across Mokuba's toy covered floor and to the large, unmade bed.

After getting Mokuba tucked into bed, Seto had returned to the living room and the scrapbook. He spent most of the night flipping through the pages of memories; memories he had tried so hard to forget.

{Hell, why did I want to forget all this?} Seto asked himself as he looked at a picture of his mother at the beach. She was laughing as she built a sandcastle, it must have been windy because her chocolate brown hair was in complete disarray. Her blue eyes, the same hue as Seto's, were bright and cheerful; they always were.

{Mom, I wish your were here right now, I could use your help with a few problems.} Frowning, Seto shook his head, {Why am I talking to a picture? I'm going insane.} He slammed the photo album shut, tossing it on a nearby sidetable.

With a frustrated sigh, Seto relaxed into the soft cushions of the couch. He closed his eyes, sleep almost immediately taking over. With sleep came the ability to escape life's nuisances and difficulties. Even if it was only a temporary escape, Seto did not care, for it was an escape nonetheless.

==========================================

KT: Phew! I wrote that in about four hours, it was a bit difficult though. I really hope you all enjoyed that chapter! The next one is the festival!

Mokuba: Yay! I love festivals!

KT: Me too! It's gonna be fun!

Mokuba: Can we catch some goldfish too?

KT: Yup! Just as soon as I get some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it. Wish I did. But I don't. Simple enough, ne?

Authoress Note: I'm so happy that you guys liked this fic so far! It makes me feel so loved! To quote Sango-chan "the fics you think won't go over well, always do". Thanks again for the encouraging reviews! They really make my day!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Goldfish, Sake, and Stolen Kisses

--------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, big brother! We're going to be late for the festival!" Serenity called, waiting impatiently outside the Kame Game Shop. She was fiddling with the pale yellow sash binding her soft blue kimono closed. The kimono was simple enough, decorated with embroidered white lilies along the hem and sleeves, but it made her feel like a princess when she wore it.

Standing beside Serenity were Tea and Mai, both dressed in traditional kimonos. Tea's was a rosy pink with a red sash, soft pink roses with green vines winding their way around the edges. Mai's kimono was a lavender shade with a dark violet sash holding it closed, her design of choice were silver feathers that glistened in the light. All three girls were growing impatient, Joey and Yugi were taking their sweet time getting ready.

"Whoever said girls take longer in the bathroom hasn't met those two," Mai remarked, wrapping a thin lock of golden hair around her finger idly.

"Seriously, it only took us three about fifteen minutes to get ready," Tea said, adjusting a lotus shaped barette in her chocolate brown hair bun, "and we had to do our hair."

"They can't possibly be doing their hair," Duke remarked, wrapping his arm possessively around Serenity's waist as he arrived behind them. He looked magnificent in his brick red festival kimono, naturally decorated with small white dice. He laughed, flipping a long lock of ebony hair from his face, "We all know Joey spends no time working on his hair, and Yugi's put so much hair gel in his that it stays that way even after he wakes up."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Duke," Joey growled, exiting the game shop with Yugi behind him. He glared at the hand Duke had around his sister's waist, still not completely used to Serenity's choice of boyfriend.

"Oh, Joey, you didn't tie the sash right," Mai scolded, adjusting the emerald green material nonchalantly. She paused, eyeing the choice of decoration on Joey's forest green kimono. "Dogs, Joey? Kaiba's going to have a field day."

Joey sighed, looking down at the brown and white dogs encircling the hem of his kimono, "It was da only one dey had left in dis color. I didn't want da dogs on it."

"I think it's cute," Tea remarked teasingly, helping Yugi adjust his deep violet kimono--he was lucky enough to find one with the Dark magician on it.

"Joey," Serenity eyed the backpack her brother had slung over his shoulder, "what's in the bag?"

"Nothing," Joey replied too fast.

"Joseph Wheeler, are you planning on causing trouble at the festival?" Mai asked in a reprimanding yet amused tone.

Before Mai could open the bag and inspect the contents, it was pulled from her grasp by Tristan, arriving in the nick of time. "It's just something to help liven up the party, guys. Calm down."

"Is it what I think it is?" Duke inquired, looking up at the bag Tristan held out of Mai's reach.

Tristan shrugged, "Depends on what you think it is, man." He yelped as Mai ripped off the black sash of his dark gray kimono. Naturally, he dropped the backpack--right into Mai's waiting arms--to reclose his kimono. "What was that for, Mai!?"

The blonde woman winked, "To help liven up the party." She opened the bag and laughed, "Wow, where did you get ahold of sake?" She weighed the bottle in her hand, smirking.

Duke grinned, "That'll definitely liven up the party!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion...

"Come on, big brother! We're going to be late for the festival!" Mokuba whined. He snickered quietly; nowadays, he rarely ever whined, he was too mature for it. But when he really, really wanted something from Seto, the Whine would do it--the Puppy Eyes were his failproof last resort.

"Hold on, Mokuba. The festival is going to be there all day," Seto said as he emerged from his bedroom. His kimono was a deep midnight blue with a cerulean colored sash, trimmed in silver. Emblazed on the sleeves and hem were small shimmering Blue Eyes White Dragons with blue sapphires serving as their eyes. It was more then obvious the kimono was an expensive one, it's material was of the finest silk, the dragon symbols made of a soft silvery velvet.

Mokuba clapped happily, "Your kimono looks awesome Seto!"

Seto smiled slightly, "Yours isn't half bad either, Mokuba." He knelt to readjust the navy blue silk sash of his brother's steel-blue kimono. Mokuba had also chosen dragons for his theme, except his were a cuter, chibi-er version of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons. Standing up, Seto looked Mokuba over, "Now you're ready. Let's go."

Mokuba paused as he stepped out the front door, "Are we walking there, Seto?"

The tall teen shrugged, "Why not. It isn't that far. And, I can't exactly drive a motorcycle in this kimono."

The raven haired boy laughed, "All right. But, when we get there, you have to buy me a fan, and cotton candy, plus you gotta win me a goldfish."

Seto arched an eyebrow, "You drive a hard bargain, kiddo."

"I learned from the best," Mokuba replied, ducking from Seto's hand as he tried to ruffle the boy's hair. "You're getting slow, Seto!" He stuck out his tongue, racing down the front lawn.

Chuckling, Seto gave chase. The entire way to the park was nothing but a game of tag between the brothers.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, wow! The park looks so pretty!" Tea and Serenity breathed, staring wide eyed at the transformation Domino Park had gone under.

Multicolored lanterns were strung between all the trees, illuminating the beautiful booths below. The merchandise at most of the booths made for perfect souviners, the game booths were surrounded by small children as they tried to win wonderful prizes.

"Hey, it does look awesome," Joey remarked, making sure to keep the bottle of sake out of any adult's sight.

"Look! It's Kaiba and Mokuba!" Yugi said, pointing to the brothers as they entered the park, Seto chased by Mokuba.

Tea giggled, "Kaiba really does loosen up around Mokuba, huh?"

A mischevious glint appeared in Joey's amber eyes as he was hit with a sudden idea. He began to snicker quietly, catching the attention of his friends.

Duke raised an eyebrow at the laughing blonde, "What's up, Joey?"

Joey grinned, "I just figured out a way ta get Kaiba to loosen up even more!"

Tristan frowned in confusion, "How?"

Chuckling, Joey held up the bottle of sake, "Easy."

Yugi and Tea exchanged worried glances, not at all liking their friend's plan.

"And just how are you going to get Kaiba drunk? I highly doubt he'd drink anything you offered him, Joey," Mai said, waving a finger at the boy.

"Dats where Mokuba comes in, Mai," Joey replied, smirking wickedly.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Psst! Mokuba!" Joey whispered from behind a tree.

Mokuba turned around, searching for the voice. He caught sight of Joey and grinned. He glanced back at Seto, "Hey, big brother, I'll be right back!"

"All right, Mokuba," Seto replied without turning around, he was attempting to catch a goldfish for Mokuba and it was taking all his concentration not to just buy the whole damn booth.

Mokuba hurried behind the tree, smiling up at the blonde, "What's up, Joey?"

"Just wanted to say hi, and see how yer doin', kid," Joey replied, toussling the boy's black locks, "So, ya havin' fun?"

Mokuba nodded vigorously, "Seto's trying to win me a goldfish right now. And I got some cotton candy, and an ice cream cone, and a snow cone, and two sodas and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down dare, you're on hyper drive right now," Joey laughed, waving his hands defensively, "I advise ya cut back on all da sugar. Kaiba's got guts, I'll admit to that much. Does yer brother get like dat?"

Mokuba shook his head while bouncing on his heels, "Nope! He kinda gets jumpy when he's had too much coffey and he thinks everything is really funny, but he doesn't go on 'Sugar Rampages', as he calls them, like I do."

Joey placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder in an attempt to steady the energetic boy, "I got something that'll help your brother be more fun, like you!"

Mokuba's eyes went wide, "Really!?"

"Yup! Just give him this, make sure he drinks it all," Joey instructed, holding up what appeared like an innocent bottle of water.

"That water looks weird," Mokuba remarked, taking the bottle and examining it.

"It's special water, kids can't drink it, 'cause then they'd get all sleepy and miss out on da fireworks!" Joey explained, turning Mokuba to where his brother stood waiting for him impatiently. "Now go on and give dat to Kaiba."

Mokuba smiled, "Okay!" With a laugh he raced to Seto's side. "Hi, big brother! Didja win any fish?"

Seto smiled down at his brother, holding up a plastic bag with a black fish and a white fish inside, "Sure did."

"Cool!!" Mokuba cheered, snatching the bag, "thanks, Seto!"

"No problem, kiddo," Seto said with a chuckle, "just don't shake the bag. You'll kill them."

Mokuba put on a horrified expression, "No! I wouldn't kill them!"

Seto held up a hand, "Calm down, I didn't say you'd kill them, I just said be careful." He gestured to the bag, "What are you going to call them? They can't go the rest of their short, meaningless lives without names."

"Seto! These ones are going to live more than a week!" Mokuba exclaimed, hugging the bag and frightening the two fish. "I'm gonna name them...Lily and Serenity!"

Seto arched an eyebrow, smirking with amusement, "Lily? And Serenity?" He shrugged, "All right, but I pity those fish if they're male. Their fish-friends are going to torment them."

"Then we'll have to get a cat to get rid of the rude fish!" Mokuba said with a grin. He paused, naming his fish Serenity had reminded him of his quick meeting with Joey a few minutes ago. "Hey, big brother, wanna try this really awesome drink I got?"

Seto blinked, "What kind of drink?"

Mokuba held up the bottle Joey had given him, "It's kind of like water! It's really good! Try some!" He tossed the bottle up to Seto, who caught it onehanded and examined it.

"This doesn't look like any drink I've seen before," Seto remarked, skeptical of the bottle's contents. Shrugging, he took a large drink, wincing, "This tastes horrible." He was about to toss the bottle in the trash when he heard a small whimper. He looked down at Mokuba, "What?"

Mokuba, opening his eyes wide, used his ultimate weapon, the Puppy Eyes, "Come on, Seto. It's not that bad! Please finish it."

Seto sighed, why did Mokuba always use his one weakness against him, "Mokuba, this drink tastes like feet! I'm not drinking it."

"Please? If you really care about me, you would!" Mokuba said, wiping fake tears.

"Why?" Seto asked, knowing quite well that this battle was a lost cause.

"Because!" Mokuba replied, changing his tone to a whine.

Seto cursed under his breath, still unsure what the big deal was. Holding his breath, he finished the bottle of sake in one drink. "Dammit! That was like drinking fire!"

Mokuba cheered, "Yay, Seto! You drank it all!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Behind the tree, Joey was doing his best to muffle his laughter, "I can't believe Mokuba managed to get Kaiba to drink all of it!" He hurried back to his friends. "Hey, guys! Kaiba drank it all!"

Tea shook her head sadly, "That's not very nice, Joey."

Tristan grinned wickedly, "That's awesome, man! He's gonna be regretting it tomorrow morning." He high-fived Duke.

"Joey, how did you manage to get Kaiba to drink that stuff?" Yugi asked, still not agreeing with his friend's choice of entertainment.

Joey shrugged, "It was easy with Mokuba's help," he paused, recalling Mokuba's hyperness, "Ya know, Kaiba's gone suicidal on us..."

Yugi stared wide eyed at the blonde, "What!?"

"Calm down, Yug. I just meant dat Kaiba let Mokuba have tons of sugar, da kids wound tighter den a brand new slinky!" Joey laughed.

Mai looked thoughtful, "I wonder how Kaiba acts when he's drunk..."

"If it's anything like when he's hyped up on caffiene," Joey replied with a smirk, "Den it's gonna be good." Before he could elaborate, he was stopped by a cheerful greeting.

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba called, waving happily. He was seated on Seto's shoulders and seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Hey, what's up?" Seto greeted, smiling. No one made a reply, they were too taken aback by Seto's uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

"Look! We got fans for everyone!" Mokuba exclaimed, holding up a bag. Seto laughed, lifting the boy off his shoulders and setting him gently on the ground.

Mokuba began fishing through the bag, "Let's see..." He pulled out three paper fans, "The one with the Dark Magician is Yugi's, the one with the Red Eyes is Joey's, and the one with the ballet shoes is Tea's..." He handed the three their respective fans and pulled three more out of the bag. "Okay, this one is Duke's with the dice, Mai's has the feathers and Tristan's has the Cyber Commander!"

"Thanks, Mokuba. These fans are awesome!" Yugi said as he opened his and examined it.

Mokuba nodded, "Figured you'd like them." He pulled the last fan out of the bag with a grin, "And Seto picked this one for you, Serenity!" He handed the surprised girl the fan.

"Oh, thanks," Serenity smiled, opening the fan, "Lilies! Oh, thank you!" She hugged the fan breathlessly.

Seto waved a hand, "No problem." A slight blush was on his face which could have been seen as a result of the sake. He glanced at the sun as it set behind the trees with a startled expression, "Mokuba, the fireworks are going to start soon!"

The ebony haired boy looked worried, "We need to find a good spot!"

"You can join us, if you want," Yugi offered, "we have a great spot on the hill."

"Can we, Seto?" Mokuba begged of his brother.

Seto shrugged, "Sure. Why not."

All nine began to walk to the hill. Joey and Tristan were hitting each other with their new paper fans. Yugi and Tea were quietly talking about the pros and cons of giving Seto sake. Duke and Mai were debating the greatest new rock band while Seto hummed the tune to "Addicted".

"Hey, Mokuba," Serenity said, smiling down at the boy, "I love your kimono, the dragons are really cute."

Mokuba scratched his hair nervously, "Heh, heh, thanks. I like yours too."

"Thank you." Serenity looked down at the paper fan that matched so perfectly with her kimono, "Did you say your brother picked this fan out for me?"

Mokuba nodded, grinning, "Yup, he remembered that you said you always have lilies on your kimono." He pulled the fan he had tucked into his sash, "Seto got me this one! It has goldfish on it, just like the ones he won me!" He proudly held up the plastic bag with his two new pets.

"They're so cute!" Serenity giggled, peering down at the fish as they swam in circles in their see-through home, "Did you name them yet?"

"Yup! The white one is Lily and I named the black one Serenity, after you," Mokuba announced cheerfully.

"I'm honored to have such a pretty little fish named after me," Serentiy laughed, tapping Mokuba's head lightly with her fan, "And I promise that the next fish I get I'll name after you."

Mokuba blinked, "Really? Cool!" He pointed to the blackened sky as a bright blue firework bloomed into a flower, "Look! The fireworks are starting!"

"We better hurry up and get to our spot," Serenity said, taking Mokuba's hand and picking up their pace, "we fell behind everyone else."

The pair arrived at the large blanket spread across the dark green grass. Joey had been ingenious enough to make sure Duke and Tristan were unable to sit next to Serenity, he had managed to get the two boys next to each other and placed himself and Seto on either side of them. Serenity also noticed the arrangement, and after giving Joey a quick glare, she sat beside Seto with Mokuba on her lap.

The fireworks show was a sight to see, there were flowers and rings of a million colors. An intelligent person had manged to even make some of the fireworks take on Duel Monster shapes, including a violet Dark Magician, ruby Flame Swordsman, emerald Shining Friendship and sapphire Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Duke didn't pay much attention to the show, he kept trying to move near Serenity, and always finding Joey 'innocently' blocking his path. Seto also was not giving the fireworks their proper attention, he found himself constantly looking at Serenity, his little brother sound asleep in her arms.

{Dammit, what's wrong with me?} Seto demanded of himself, frowning irritably, {I can't take my eyes off her. She's Wheeler's sister for crying out loud! I have to get my mind off her...yet I'm failing miserably...} He sighed in frustration, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking up from his seat beside Tea.

"No where," came the short, irritated reply. Muttering to himself, Seto wandered down the hill. He was sure he heard Joey mumble something about sake wearing off, which completely confused him. He didn't want to go back to that spot, but he would have to get Mokuba at somepoint in time. {I just need to clear my head, that damn drink of Mokuba's has been messing with me all night.} He turned quickly when the sound of soft footsteps came from behind him.

Standing coyly at a distance, Serenity smiled at him, "Hey, you okay? You just left out of the blue, I was worried."

Seto blinked, completely caught off guard, {Worried? About me!?} He looked away, trying to hide the blush that had tinted his face. Fortunately, the darkness from the tree he stood under shadowed most of his face. "I'm fine."

Serenity took a few tentative steps closer. {What am I doing? He can take care of himself! I shouldn't be worrying about him, he's not my boyfriend!} She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut.

"Are you all right?" Seto asked, an unintentionally worried tone in his voice.

Serenity looked up at him with startled cocoa eyes, "Y-yes." She noticed with surprise that he had moved a few feet nearer to her.

"Serenity," Seto hesitantly started, "I don't know how to say this, I've never said it before, but I..."

{He what?} Serenity stared at the tall teen, her breath caught in her throat, {Oh, God. What is he going to say...?}

Seto sighed heavily, "Wheeler would probably kill me if he knew I said this, but, I think I'm in love with you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since you came by my home a few days ago." He was looking her straight in the eyes and there was a peculiar glint in the deepths of his cerulean eyes.

With a start, Serenity realized it was sincerity, sincerity and bewilderment, in his eyes, something he never showed to anyone. "Kaiba-"

"My name is Seto," he interrupted.

"Seto," Serenity repaired, unused to the name, "I, I don't know what to say..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, I was an idiot," Seto muttered, appearing ashamed of himself as he turned to leave.

Serenity grabbed his hand, "Wait! That's not what I meant. Look, I know what you mean, but, Duke..." {Duke? Do you even have feelings for him anymore!? Kaiba--no, Seto--has been the only one on your mind for the past week!}

Seto looked down at his feet, "I know." He looked back into her eyes, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do..." Without warning he swept her into a fierce kiss, fierce but surprisingly gentle.

Serenity remained startled for a moment, but before she knew it, Seto had moved away from her, a dark red blush on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me to do that," Seto apologized, stepping back. He didn't wait for a response, he just hurried back up the hill.

Serenity stood rooted to the ground, a hand to her mouth, "He...he kissed me..."

"What are you whispering about, Serenity?" Duke asked as he strolled down the hill, glancing at Seto as he hurried past, "Whats with Kaiba? He seems to be in a hurry."

Bursting into guilty tears at the sight of her boyfriend, Serenity raced off, disappearing into the dispersing crowd.

"Serenity!?" Duke immediately chased after her.

Seto, reaching the top of the hill, lifted Mokuba into his arms, startling the boy awake, "Come on, Mokuba. We're going home, now." Without so much as a farewell to the others, he stormed off.

"What's up wid him?" Joey asked, blinking in surprise.

Mai shrugged, "Some people tend to get really cranky as the sake wears off."

"So, for Kaiba he gets doubly cranky," Tristan remarked with a short laugh.

"Told you that sake was a bad idea," Yugi and Tea chorused.

Joey looked suddenly nervous, "If he ever finds out, he'll massacre me!"

"You better pray Mokuba doesn't tell him about your little encounter," Mai said, chuckling.

"Oh, man," Joey's shoulders slumped, "I'm as good as dead..." He began to pluck blades of grass when he spotted a small plastic bag. Grabbing it, he groaned, "Aww, man, Mokuba forgot his goldfish, I'm gonna have to bring 'em to him now..." He grimaced at the thought of running into Kaiba with a hangover and out for revenge.

========================================

KT: Hehe, I hope you guys liked that chapter! know I ended it weird, but there's a method to my madness. (Pokes plastic bag with her new goldfish, 'Shii-chan the 2nd' in it.) Hi, fishy! Shii-chan the 2nd says to review if you really love Mokuba and Seto!

A Small SideNote Concerning Flamers: My sister, Sango5, who is an awesome authoress when it comes to humor and romance, has quite a few of her fics on I love her stories, they always make you laugh or say "Awww." but recently, some gutless loser reviewed, no FLAMED, one of her best fics! Flamers are the absolute most idiotic and pointless people on this planet. They live to tear down writers' self esteem, and to make matters worse, they don't have the spine to sign their reviews with their pennames, it's always anonymous! It really riles me up and I know from experience that when you get a flame you tend to never want to go near that fic again. So, to all those spineless, heartless, detail obsessed flamers out there...GET A LIFE!! (Naturally, this does NOT apply to those who use constructive critism, they're actually helping.)


	4. Chapter 4

Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: Sigh...I still don't own it, and I never will...

Notes:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Mini Manipulator Gains Reluctant Allies

--------------------------------------------------------

Joey Wheeler, a glass bowl with two small goldfish in his hand, walked rather reluctantly down the street. Over and over he mentally asked himself why he was doing this. Mokuba really didn't need these goldfish back, did he? Kaiba could easily buy the kid two full grown pet sharks instead, so what was the purpose of returning the tiny carnival fish with life spans lasting no more than a week.

Joey grimaced at that last thought. If Kaiba found out who got him drunk during the festival last night, Joey was going to have a lifespan shorter than the fish. The blonde sighed, sending a prayer to any listening deity to protect him from harm.

Along his way, Joey passed by Domino Park. The park looked nothing like it had the night before. Trash, confetti, forgotten fans, and used firecrackers lay strewn across the grass. The strings of colorful lanterns that had hung in the trees were gone. Most of the booths were either packed up or halfway down as a crew of volunteers worked hard to return the park to its former appearance.

It didn't take the blonde teen long to get to the Kaiba residence. As he crossed the large span of grass, he wondered if the walk from his apartment to the mansion's front gates was shorter than the walk from the gate to the front door. He supposed the latter was longer; the lawn was like an endless sea of green blades with great trees dotting its surface.

As he approached the front doors, Joey halted. Mokuba was sitting on the front steps with a dejected expression on face.

"Hey, Mokuba! Why da long face?" Joey asked, closing the distance between them with a few quick strides.

Mokuba sighed heavily, "I forgot my goldfish at the festival."

"Oh," Joey said, a grin on his face, "you mean these guys?" He held up the bowl as if it were a grand prize.

Mokuba's face brightened as he took the fishbowl from Joey, "Lily and Serenity! They're okay!" He hugged the clear container, startling the two fish into swimming rapid circles.

"Serenity?" Joey blinked, confused at the mention of his sister.

"Yea," Mokuba nodded, "I named the black fish after Serenity." He smirked suddenly; a smirk that reminded Joey too much of Kaiba to be considered safe. The young boy had just been hit with a devious idea. "Joey, I need your help with something."

Joey wasn't sure why, but he got an ill sense of foreboding, "Uhh, all right, Mokuba. What do ya need?"

What Mokuba blurted out next was the last thing the blonde would ever have suspected. "I need your help getting Seto with Serenity!"

"What!? Are you out of your mind!?" Joey demanded of the once seemingly innocent boy.

"Not at all," Mokuba replied, his tone deadly serious, "I'm just tired of Seto always moping around and being depressed, it's no fun."

Joey shook his head violently, making his hair even more ruffled, "I get dat, but why Serenity?"

Mokuba blinked at what he thought was the most obvious question, "Because Seto likes Serenity."

That caught Joey off guard. His worst enemy had a thing for his sweet and innocent little sister!? No, not possible! "You're pullin' my leg, kid."

"No, I'm not," Mokuba said, frowning, "ever since that day when you, Yugi and Serenity came over, Seto's been even more down than usual. And he gets more and more out of it each time he runs into Serenity, like at the arcade. You should have seen him when we left, I've never seen him act like that before."

Joey crossed his arms, glaring down at the boy, "I don't care how Kaiba's actin'. It's none of my business. I'm definitely not helpin' ya, and dat's final!"

* * *

Yugi blinked with relative surprise as Mokuba finished telling him his plans to get Seto and Serenity together. "I'd be happy to help, Mokuba, what do we have to do?"

Mokuba paused, unsure of the answer. "Well, that's why I asked for your and Joey's help. So we could think up some ideas."

Joey, not at all in a good mood, muttered under his breath, "How da hell did I get into dis mess?" Mokuba just had to use the all-powerful Puppy Eyes, didn't he? Being an older sibling, Joey naturally had a weakness to those eyes, and Mokuba had exploited that weakness. Now, the blonde was Mokuba's reluctant partner in matchmaking, plus, they had just added Yugi to the team.

"I don't like dis, you guys," Joey said, a frown on his face.

"If you don't help," Mokuba replied with a grin, "then I'll tell Seto that you were the one who gave me the sake to give to him. And he'd probably kill you."

Joey blinked, wide-eyed with shock, "You...you knew it was sake!?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yea, I'm not some stupid little kid. I knew it was sake, Seto didn't consider that, seeing as I had given it to him. But he could always find out..." He smirked, knowing all too well that he had won this conversation.

Joey slumped into an armchair, "Aw man, you really are Kaiba's brother. I can't believe you're blackmailin' me!"

Mokuba chuckled, "Seto's taught me a lot about business. He always said," he straightened his stance, a hand in the air as if he were saying a pledge, "if money can't get you what you want, just resort to blackmail!"

"Dat's one seriously twisted way ta think," Joey remarked, staring at the raven-haired boy.

Mokuba cocked his head to one side, blinking, "Not really, considering that Seto grew up having to learn how to get anything I needed with just his wits. Obviously he had to use blackmail sometimes." He paused suddenly, frowning, "Can we get back to business? Joey, are you in or are you out?" He gave Joey a level steely-blue gaze.

Joey scratched his hair, eyes screwed shut as he thought over his options, "Aww, all right! I'll do it!" Before Mokuba had a chance to cheer, the blonde held up a silencing hand, "But just know dis, I ain't gonna enjoy. Heck, I wouldn't want to hook Kaiba up with my worst enemy!"

Yugi grinned, "But Joey, Kaiba is your worst enemy. You can't exactly get him to date himself."

Joey laughed, "Ha! Da guy's so full of himself, I bet he'd actually like dat!" He winced in pain as he received a sharp kick in the shin from Mokuba. "Sorry, just jokin' around, Mokuba."

"Now," Mokuba said, taking a seat on the floor beside Yugi, "we need to think of a way to get Seto and Serenity to run into each other, and it's gotta look like an accident. Seto gets suspicious really easy, so we need to be careful."

* * *

"Please, big brother?" Mokuba begged, tugging on Seto's arm. If he didn't hurry up, he would be late for his rendezvous with Yugi and Joey. The three had agreed to go the beach and camp at the nearby campgrounds for three days, no doubt Seto and Serenity would run into each other constantly--especially since Mokuba had called ahead and reserved their camping spots to be right next to each other.

"Mokuba, I'm busy. We can go to the camping by the beach some other time," Seto replied, doing his best to tune out the incessant whining.

"But, Seto," Mokuba pleaded, eyes wide and teary, "we gotta go see the seahorses! Don't you wanna see the rest of your family? I bet they miss you!"

Seto smirked, blue eyes shining with hidden amusement. Mokuba enjoyed teasing him about his name whenever possible. "Even if we went, Mokuba, we wouldn't see any seahorses, they live too deep under water."

"And you live too deep under mountains of work!" Mokuba retorted, getting frustrated with his stubborn brother; he would win this no matter what.

Seto sighed, giving his younger brother an intent look, "You're really dead set on going to the beach, aren't you?"

Mokuba flinched inwardly, his constant pestering was getting Seto suspicious. Scuffing his foot on the carpet, he replied, "I just want to spend time with you, big brother. We never do anything fun anymore, and I thought the beach would be really great because not many people go there in October." He took a deep breath, his tone becoming quiet as he looked down at the floor, "And I thought, maybe...maybe we could build a sandcastle or two, like we used to..." He sniffed, wiping at his eyes. _Heh, heh, game, set, match! I better get my camping equipment ready_.

"Next week, Mokuba. I'll make time for a day at the beach next week," Seto said, turning away from his dumbstruck brother.

Mokuba blinked, how had Seto managed to beat the Whine, Fake Tears and Puppy Eyes combined!? It was like facing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with a just Kuriboh. And yet, Seto had somehow managed to defeat Mokuba's all-powerful offense. But the boy wasn't going to take no for an answer!

"Seto!" Mokuba, his tone sounding like an order, glared at his startled brother, "If we don't go camping now, I'll hate you forever!"

"Mokuba," Seto began, taken aback by the young boy's sudden anger.

"No, Seto! You always put things off with me, because you know I don't mind. But this time I do mind, I don't wanna be pushed aside! You always pick your work over me!" Mokuba shouted, real tears in his eyes.

"That's enough!" Seto ordered, jumping up of his chair and pulling Mokuba into a fierce hug in one swift movement. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I didn't even notice I was doing that, forgive me?" He smiled, looking Mokuba directly in the eyes, "Forget work, we'll go camping right now and we won't come back until you're ready to, all right?"

Mokuba nodded, completely stunned into silence. He hadn't expected to go so far as to accuse Seto of being a bad brother, but the words had escaped his mouth before he knew what he was doing. Yet, it had turned out for the better, Seto was already hurrying around, packing whatever he believed would be necessary for their trip. Mokuba grinned, moving to help Seto, the plan had worked out better than expected.

In little under an hour, the Kaiba brothers had gathered and packed everything from a large three room tent to chairs, food--consisting mostly of sugar packed food--, clothes, beach equipment, games, bikes, skateboards, roller blades and anything else they would need. While Mokuba piled bags into the back of the large black SUV they had bought for just such an occasion, Seto finished tying down the larger equipment to the roof of the vehicle.

With a final glance at his work, Seto turned to Mokuba, "You know, we could have taken the limo, then I wouldn't have to drive."

Mokuba laughed, "Could you imagine how weird it would look to have camping stuff tied to the top of a limo? Plus, if someone drove us, we wouldn't have any other form of transportation, so we couldn't go to the general store."

Arching an eyebrow, Seto smirked, "General store? Mokuba, we could open our own general store there with all the stuff we have. You'd think we were taking a starving army camping with us."

Mokuba snickered, climbing into the passenger seat of the car, _I'm sure Joey eats more than a starving army does..._

* * *

"Wah! Help!" Joey called from beneath a mass of green nylon. The blonde was having quite a bit of trouble setting up his tent, and for multiple reasons. One, he was positive he didn't need instructions; two, he had lost the instructions to a ferocious squirrel; and three, tents just didn't like Joey Wheeler. They were definitely going on his list of things he hated, right next to Seto Kaiba.

Speaking of the stuck-up rich boy, where in the seven Hells was he? Mokuba said they'd arrive by six. It was now going on seven fifteen. But that was the least of his worries at the moment. He was certain he wasn't alone inside the collapsed tent; something that was definitely fluffy had just moved past his leg.

Without warning, the fellow tent occupant launched itself at the blonde's face.

"HELP! I'm being attacked by a badger!" Joey fought valiantly to escape from the tent's grasp as whatever had latched itself to his face sunk needle-like claws into his skin. After much struggling, the nylon material unwrapped itself from around Joey, causing the teen to tumble backwards into the dirt.

It took a few moments for Joey to realize that his attacker was no longer attached. Blinking in confusion, Joey climbed to his feet, coming face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Wheeler, I'm only going to ask once," Seto begun, obviously trying to keep his temper in check, "what the Hell are you, Yugi and your sister doing here? And why were you attacking a defenseless kitten?"

Joey, obviously confused, frowned, "Wha? Kitten? What kitten? I was bein' attacked by a vicious badger! It to be at least dis big!" To emphasize his statement, Joey stretched his arms as wide as possible.

"You mean this big?" Seto asked, holding up a tiny, far too fluffy and underfed brown kitten with narrowed eyes as blue as a sapphire. The feline immediately reminded Joey of Kaiba, right down to the chocolate brown hair, cerulean eyes and the way it had targeted him out of all people.

Stifled giggles could be heard from behind Seto, where Serenity, Mokuba and Yugi stood covering their mouths and laughing.

Joey shot the three a cold look before fixing his attention back on the small cat now cleaning a paw as it sat in Seto's palm. "Well, er, it seemed a Heck of a lot bigger when it attacked me..." He trailed off sheepishly. How could he have mistaken a kitten for a badger!?

"Now, mutt, are you going to answer my first question or shall I sic my new attack cat on you?" Seto asked with a slight smirk as he looked down at the kitten.

"Question...?" Joey paused, trying to recall what Kaiba had asked that didn't involve the cat, "Oh, dat question! Well, uhm..." He shot a glance at Mokuba, "Little help here?"

Seto's icy blue eyes instantly narrowed as he turned to fix Mokuba with his best 'YOU were involved in this too' look. "_Mokuba..._"

Mokuba, slightly cowering under that gaze, grinned helplessly. In his sweetest and most innocent tone he replied, "Yes, big brother?"

"Spill it." Was the only reply from the CEO.

Mokuba took a deep breath as his mind frantically sought out a plausible answer, "Well, you see..."

"We decided to go camping and I asked Mokuba if he wanted to come along too," Yugi answered for the boy.

Seto glanced at Yugi before returning his gaze to his younger brother, "And why was I not informed of this until we arrived and Wheeler landed at my feet with a cat attached to his face?"

"It was a surprise?" Mokuba tried weakly with a small shrug.

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, those are the kind of surprises that usually end with someone dead or seriously injured..."

The raven-haired boy laughed, "Sorry, big brother. But if I had told you in advance, you would have absolutely refused to come along."

"There's a reason I would have refused and it's called Joey Wheeler," Seto remarked with an annoyed frown.

"So..." Mokuba began, preparing himself to bring on the waterworks if necessary, "can we stay?"

The CEO paused, glancing down at the kitten now sound asleep curled in a tiny ball, "Fine, just as long as Wheeler doesn't howl at the moon."

"Heeey! I don't howl!" Joey retorted, amber eyes glinting angrily. This was going to be a long weekend.

As Seto moved toward his SUV to get his camping gear, he sneered at Joey, "That's not what I heard from Devlin..."

Joey tilted his head to one side, completely baffled, "Wha...?" Then it hit him, and with an angry growl he followed Kaiba, "You better watch it, Kaiba, or you just may find a rattlesnake in yer sleepin' bag!"

A short laugh came from Seto as he shot a warning glare over his shoulder at Joey, "I would advise against it, unless you wish to have this so called 'badger' re-attach itself to your muzzle."

Yugi exchanged worried glances with Mokuba and Serenity—she hadn't spoken a word since the Kaibas had arrived, completely startled by the appearance brown haired teen who had stolen a kiss from her. Oh, yes, this was going to be a _very_ long weekend.

* * *

KT: Well, that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, school's started again and studies come first.

Seto: All right, who are you and what did you do to KT?

KT: What makes you say that, Seto?

Seto: KT hates school and never studies, even if her life depended on it.

KT: Senior year's a different story, my overly suspicious muse.

Seto: Yea, okay, whatever.

A Side note: Heh, how many of you caught the 'seahorse' reference? If you didn't know, 'Seto' means seahorse in Japanese. And, according to Japanese legend, the seahorse is the lost young of dragons. Hence, the whole Seto/Dragon thing. Oh, and just to amuse you all, 'Mokuba' means rocking horse (Their parents must've really liked horses...)

Another Note: The kitten...he's like a fluffy little idea that just came to me out of the blue one day while writing this. I didn't know what to do with it, then it hit me, think of the interesting moments he could cause between Seto and Serenity! Mu fu fu! All shall hail the mighty kitten!


End file.
